swordartonlineroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Bulbous Bow
The Bulbous Bow is the guardian of the Second Floor labyrinth tower within Castle Incrad. It basis is aquatic, and as such, a large lake surrounds the entrance of the tower. Threat Level The Bulbous Bow's level of threat is essential to a player's survival when facing it. Because the path to reaching the labyrinth exit is only by a series of spaced slabs, players must hop from stone to stone in order to reach it. However, it lurks below and will jump out of the water, grab players, and bring them underwater to viciously stabs them with its barbed tentacles. Overall, it uses unpredictability and the element of surprise to catch its trespassers off-guard and allowing it to dispose of them quickly; repeating this process until all of its enemies are vanquished. Appearance Its appearance resembles a large squid, but with a mermaid-like under tail and lower body and several barbed tentacles protruding for the sides of its sleek, arrow-shaped head. Its body is scaly with black skin (emerald green shine underwater because of the shine of the sunlight in the water), and its size is about ten feet in total length. Its time is usually spent underwater, so it poses so special traits. However, when it finds trespassers coming toward it, the spikes laying across the back of its neck spike upward and are extremely dangerous if hit directly with them. Another notable factor when looking at its anatomy is its two scythe blade type claws that protrude from underneath. These are used to stab and viciously maul any player that becomes grabbed by them. Speed and Strength Its speed and strength are compared greatly to its ability to accomplish two things: # Accurately travel through water and catch players. # Speedily and brutally maul players once dragged underwater. Because these two things must meet the criteria for it to be considered dangerous by the standards, it must be considered vicious and hard to track when moving underwater. the barbed tentacles and scythe-like claws are essential to the second standard of speed and brutal killings. Stamina its stamina is a direct trait that directs to its ability to pass through the water, exit, and re-enter the water without any sort of hitch that would give a player an unfair advantage over it. In accordance, its speed is dramatically increased when underwater. its arrow-shaped body allows it to pass through the water with ease; accuracy when coming out of the water to grab players is calculated with its hit to miss ratio taking into effect where the player is and how often they move from stone to stone. Certain algorithms are common whenever a player is tasked with jumping from one flat surface to another by jumping to it. The Bulbous Bow takes these and many other factors into consideration when attempting to grab them. And, as a result, it has recalculated and matched its timing with a common algorithmic pattern of jumping. Mechanics Its method of fighting is simply predetermined through a certain set of trial and based attack patters that would offer the best means of killing a player. When it lurks underwater, data is constantly being inputted to effectively time and repeat the grab and kill pattern. However, if a number of players cross all at once, the data flow increases to calculate a better way to grab as many players as possible. A situation when it rears up to jump from the water to grab a player, this series of commands is calculated through a random target system, inaccurately picking a player and targeting it for the boss. As a result, this system is the only way for it to posses any actual threat. Because its environment is crystal clear, players can somewhat predict which player might become fish food, saving them before its too late. Special Item The special item, (given to the player that receives the final strike on the boss), is known as: "The Enlightened". Appearance The sword's appearance is a twisted blade that comes to a fined stop at the end. The handle is molded in fine steel as the protrusions on the connecting point of the handle to the blade are etched in a golden coating. Special Ability "The Enlightened" comes with a special ability that, once acquired, allows for an effect of health regeneration. The ratio of regeneration is only small compared to the rest of the player's health bar. This ability is known as "Vengeance". Durability Its durability is strong enough to survive several high-strength impacts directly. However, because it is only a lower floor sword, any higher leveled swords could easily shatter it to pieces with a single slice. Usefulness After acquiring this sword, it becomes a useful tool to take on stronger enemies and players during battles. Its usefulness ultimately depends on the user and their skill with wielding it.